Legacy & Heritage
by enchantedfey
Summary: In 1835 Samuel Colt made a gun for a Hunter, they said this gun could kill anything. Who was the hunter John mentioned in Dead Man's Blood and why did Colt make the gun. This is my take on what brought us to this point. Pre-show - Samuel Colt
1. Prologue

WARNING: You will not find Samuel Winchester or Dean Winchester in this story anywhere. This is a period piece sparked by some off the cuff comments that Eric Kripke made a year and half ago about westerns and Samuel Colt. I've been obsessed with the thought of hunters in the wild west every since and well, this is what happens when I finally sit down and do something with those thoughts. I will admit though, that you might see shades of those two in these characters but you won't find either of them in the story officially. I hope that won't stop anyone from giving it a try though :)

Feedback and Concrit always welcome! :) Beta by the lovely, talented and very awesome Katrina! I really can't thank you enough for all the help with this. Any other mistakes are entirely my own, I try not to tinker after she gives it back but sometimes I just can't stop myself =p

* * *

**Summary:** In 1835 Samuel Colt made a gun for a Hunter, they said this gun could kill anything. Who was the hunter John mentioned in Dead Man's Blood and why did Colt make the gun. This is my take on what brought us to this point. Pre-show - Samuel Colt

John Winchester looked at his sons, Sam and Dean, with weary resignation. "Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun."

Thinking of the days long gone, he could practically see the gun as its maker turned it over in his hands. A pentagram etched into the wooden butt for extra protection against the darkness that they fought then as they did now.

"A special gun," John continued. "He made it for a hunter – a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes, he made 13 bullets."

John remembered the sketch of the case he had managed to track down, a simple wooden box that held this mysterious gun and its specially cast bullets. A plain thing for so spectacular a weapon. Looking up with hope shining in the dim recesses of his eyes he met his sons stares of wonder.

"This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say," John's head lifted and the burning ember of his hope shone brightly in the dim recesses of his eyes as he met his boys stares of wonder.

"They say this gun can kill anything."

And John Winchester was betting his life on the prayer that they were right.

**  


* * *

**

**Authors Notes:**

**Note 1:** If you read this before, please be aware that there are some changes. Nothing major was added, I am simply reworking it and putting the story into I hope a better format while removing a few things that perhaps were more suited to outtakes then main content. Thank you for your time and patience and please if you haven't read the story I would really appreciate if you gave it a chance. And maybe a comment or two? Even if its just to say it wasn't to your liking. Thanks!

**Note 2:** Pre-series AU. This is before the Winchesters as we know them or even really before they existed. There is no Sam, Dean or John Winchester here or at least perhaps not as you know them today. But I like to think that they aren't the only ones who can have adventures in this 'universe'. This is a look at what I thought could have led to the things as they are now. The steps that set up the Winchesters to be who they became. Thanks Kripke for answering things but umm way to kill my idea with the final LOL.

That said I don't see why this isn't still possible after all we only have Ruby's word for it and everyone knows – Demon's lie right :)

**Note 3:** Dialogue lifted from transcript of Dead Man Blood Episode, season 1.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	2. Chpt 1A Headin' For Trouble

**Author Note: **If you are a previous reader there were no changes to this chapter other then to combine what was previously Parts 1A & 1B into one chapter.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**SPN: Legacy and Heritage**

**Chapter 1: Headin' For Trouble**

**Spring 1832 - Connecticut **

Samuel Colt really is a simple man who likes simple things. The fact that life was rarely simple didn't change that - it only made him work harder to have the simple pleasures. An average man of size and build, it was his piercing blue eyes and sharp mind that had always brought him notice. At 10, he took an apprenticeship at a nearby farm only to learn that he really preferred telling others what needed to be done. It was not that he didn't like physical labor; it was more that he was forever finding better ways to work but no one would listen to him. When he discovered a greater knowledge he could draw from, he devoured it with everything he had and then turned those ideas and knowledge back into the world with a drive and determination that would brook no failure. He was 15 when he met Sarah and learned all over again that his life of education was far from complete when she taught him the most valuable lesson of his life - love was the greatest thing of all.

Sarah was a delightful girl with sunny smiles and an equally curious nature, he knew instantly she was the one for him. She encouraged all his interests; a small but thriving business with his partner William Winchester, his passion for collecting books and learning, but most of all his desire for a perfect simple life with her. So he knew he had found everything he could want that warm sunny day in 1830 when she became Mrs. Sarah Colt and they began their promising life together. That was why when it all came crashing down two years later, he hadn't even seen it coming, he was 18 and his life had ended only to leave him standing

It had been a long, cold, dry winter that promised an equally dry spring. The forest life had made several encroachments out of the shelter of the tree line in their quests for food. When Jacob Miller was found in early February out behind his barn it was easy enough to guess what had happened. Then Constance Granger was found slaughtered near the riverbanks a few weeks later and the community knew they would need to be on their guard. After that, no one went anywhere near the forest alone. Still, when the Wainwright families were slaughtered in their beds, it only caused a mild panic. That is why it was not a stretch to think, at first, that the sad deaths of several in the community were simply from hungry wild life, particularly a pack of wolves. All signs pointed to them, the mauled bodies and close proximity to the forest lines. It was not until Samuel heard the screams and found Sarah's body that he started to think that perhaps they were wrong.

It had only been two months since he had lost Sarah. Two long months of questioning his sanity and grieving the loss of his perfect wife. Two long months of reliving the nightmare over and over – the howling calls mixed with her screams, followed him everywhere he went.

"Excuse me," a voice far way finally managed to pierce into Samuel's thoughts. Looking up from the bench by the river, Samuel squinted against the afternoon sun. Lifting a hand to his eyes, he finally took in a young man, travel weary and stained, upon a large chestnut horse.

"I am sorry to interrupt your thoughts but I am a bit lost," the youth said once he was sure Samuel was paying attention. "I was looking for the Colt farm. The last person I talked to sometime back said only to follow the river path." The lanky young man indicated the small walking path in front of Samuel's feet. "Am I headed in the right direction?"

Samuel stared a long moment before coughing slightly, "You." He had to pause again to truly clear his throat not having realized how long it had been since he'd last spoken. "You are, that is my fathers' farm," he indicated with a wave of his hand toward the grassy hill behind him.

The young man looked toward the indicated direction before turning his attention back. "Ah, I see, would you be Samuel Colt then?" He hopped down from the horse, "Names Remington, Elias Remington. I was hoping I could talk with you."

Samuel stared blankly at Remington for another long moment. "I am afraid I am not in much of a mood to talk," he answered gruffly turning his eyes back to the water.

"You have my condolences sir, truly you do." Remington let the reins drop and eased slowly toward Samuel. "Your loss is a terrible tragedy." He stopped all movement and sound as Colt's head swung toward him.

"My loss," he sputtered angrily, his face flushing as he stared at the boy before him. "What would you know of my loss?" he spat out. "Of any loss?" he added contemptuously as his eyes traveled up and down the young man's form.

Remington looked down a moment and sighed. "I know a good deal more then you might think," he said quickly before straightening his shoulders and looking Colt in the eye once more. "I only wish to ask after what happened with your wife as I believe I know what killed her."

The small flicker of guilt was instantly wiped away to be replaced by grief and horror. "My wife was mauled by wolves, Mr. Remington," Samuel's voice only quavered slightly before dying off. His gaze was just starting to return to the water when Remington spoke again.

"Was that what you saw or what they told you?"

Samuel's entire body jerked at that and he stood quickly. "I do not-," he shook his head and backed away so that he could look into the face of the young man, "I do not know what you think you have heard but my wife was killed by wolves. There have been several others that were killed by them as well. The weather-," he suddenly stopped and threw his hands up. "I do not need to explain myself to you, some wanderer!"

Remington held his hands up in surrender and moved back a step dropping his voice like he was gentling his horse. "Mr. Colt please, I mean you no disrespect. I am very sorry for your loss and simply wished to ask a few questions. I will be on my way though as I see all I have done is upset you more and that was never my intention."

Samuel let out a breath and then another as the lump in his throat caused his eyes to mist over suddenly. Blinking his eyes harshly, he cleared his throat again. "Are you some kind of writer for one of those penny rags?" he asked, peering suspiciously at the young man.

"No sir." Remington stilled again and settled into a relaxed stance as he watched the other man. "A simple hunter is all. I," he paused trying to find the right words before he continued, "I hunt down things other people do not or can not get rid of."

When Samuel said nothing to that Remington continued. "I was hoping to ask you a few questions to confirm that I have the correct assumption in mind before I go after it. From what I can find, you are the only living witness."

Colt stared at the young man trying to take in everything he'd just said. Swallowing thickly, he began, "You should not be going after this alone. You are too," he stopped and waved a hand at the young man in front of him.

Remington gave a dry laugh. "I am too what? Too young?" At Colt's nod of agreement he gave another bark of laughter. "Well I suppose you might be right but I have hunted for a long time and had the best teach me all they know. I believe that qualifies me for this," he gave a slight smile to take the edge off his words.

Samuel blinked and then with a wary sigh dropped back onto the bench. He was just so tired, all this talking had been more then he'd done in over a month. Dragging himself back from his thoughts before they could pull him back into the abyss, he waved a hand toward Remington to have a seat as well. Watching him sprawl out comfortably in the grass, Samuel took along deep breath, "What is it you wish to know?"

Remington pulled a blade of grass up, twirling it between his fingers a moment before chewing on the end lazily. "As much of what you remember from that night and can tell me, even if it should seem insignificant or even extraordinary. Anything you can tell me."

Samuel shook his head at the enormity of that request. There was no way he could do that. Really, what was he thinking even talking to this stranger when he had not even been able to tell his family more than his Sarah; his Sarah was... It felt as though a fist had closed around his throat, slowly choking him as the sound of her screams filled his ears once more.

A hand on his shoulder shaking him roughly snapped Samuel from his memories. "Mr. Colt. Samuel." Remington leaned over him shading the sun as he looked at him in concern. "Samuel," he said again as Colt's eyes focused back on him once more. "You do not have to say anything," Remington told him quietly. "It is too much for you, I can see that." Leaning back, Samuel found himself blinking several times as the sun burned brightly into his eyes.

Remington watched Samuel a moment before pulling his long legs toward him and crossing them. "Would you mind if, perhaps, I tell you what I think I might be hunting? Maybe you could just confirm if I am on the right path?"

Samuel watched him a moment fighting to get himself and his voice back under control, something about this young man reassured Samuel though he could not put his finger on it. There was something about Elias Remington that set all of Samuel's alarms at ease and made him think more of him as one of his brothers than the stranger he truly was. It was the eyes he suddenly realized, they spoke the same understanding of the darkness and pain that tore through Samuel. He was a kindred spirit he thought and then shook his head, pulling away from the abyss once more. Too much of his time was now locked in thought and for the first time in a great while, Samuel found himself wanting to come out of those thoughts and perhaps take some action, though he knew not what it was just yet.

"I know that people are saying that it is wolves and well, they are not entirely wrong, it is just that they are not entirely right either," Remington finally said quietly as Samuel watched him closely. "I know that you will think this a bit crazy but I have seen things, hunted things that are not entirely what they seem to people. And this has caught my attention in the manner that others have before them. I just need to know not what you saw, perhaps, but what you might have heard?" Remington tried hopefully. "That night, did you hear anything strange just after dark?"

Samuel blinked twice and then shook his head, "It was like any other night. Quiet, the night was settled," he said with a thick voice. "I was asleep early when I heard the screams," he stopped abruptly and then shook his head. "I will never forget her screams," he whispered, his voice full of anguish. "They follow me even now in the bright of day."

Remington leaned toward Samuel, dropping his hands over his knees as he thought a moment. "I am sorry to ask this, however, was it your wife's screams that woke you that night?"

Samuel paused a minute but, unable to think to clearly about that moment, merely swallowed and nodded. "All right then, you heard the screams, awoke and then…" Remington looked at Samuel carefully. "You then ran outside to your farrier's shed?"

Samuel was caught up in his nightmare suddenly; the night cold around him, the lingering scream of agony in the air as he ran toward his workshop, ran for his Sarah. But as he cleared the doorway, he knew there was nothing he could do. Blood, so much blood everywhere…

"Samuel!" Remington shook him roughly again before Samuel found himself once more sitting in the sun, that night weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Did you hear anything else, I know this is difficult but when you found your wife," Remington winced along with Samuel. "You did not hear anything else perhaps? Grunts?" Remington paused and took a breath, "Talking perhaps?"

Samuel looked over at the young man in surprise, "Voices? How could there have been voices?" he asked with a startled grunt and then turned fully away from Remington. "There was only myself and my wife at our house that night, we sit back a ways from others so there could not possibly have been anyone talking or whispering." His voice shook with the fear and uncertainty he had been carrying for the last two months. "There were no voices, there were no other people to be heard so there could be no voices."

"Of course," Remington said as he stood slowly. "I thank you for your time Samuel Colt. I am truly sorry for your loss and I promise you," he stopped waiting for Samuel to look at him. "I promise you that I will hunt down what did this to your wife and I will kill it. I will not let it harm anymore innocents." He nodded firmly as he stared into Samuel's eyes. Then, grabbing up the reins, he easily mounted the horse and gave a slight click to the chestnut, turning to head back the way he came. "God be with you Samuel Colt," he called back before continuing on the path and around the bend.

* * *

Samuel found it was nearly dark before he could move again.

"What do you mean you are leaving, Samuel?" His sister Ellen watched him as he moved quickly back and forth between the dresser and his saddlebag settled on top of his bed. "You have said little more then four words in nearly two months and now, now you are off with no word on what you are doing and why?"

Samuel stopped and looked at his sister as she stood, hands on hips in the doorway. She was a pretty thing with her cheeks flushed and hair a bit frazzled now in her anxiety and frustration. He loved her very much, his little Ellen, but now he really did not wish to talk with her. He needed to get moving, needed to catch up with Elias Remington, stop the foolish boy before he got himself killed. Shaking his head Samuel gave a slight smile to his sister, "Ellie dear, please, I am in a bit of a hurry now. We will talk, all of us, when I get back. Now I have something I need to do."

"Samuel." His sister's hands dropped and she approached her brother carefully before reaching for his arm as she looked up into his face. "You came to papa's farm nearly destroyed. I have watched as you stared off into nothing lost to all but your grief these many months," she paused and fought the tears that threatened. "This is the first time in so very long that you have looked alive, looked more," she stopped, tears welling heavy in her eyes as she silently pleaded with her brother. "Do not leave us Samuel," she pleaded softly.

"I will not leave you, Ellie, I will never leave you," he answered her softly, earnestly as he patted her hand. "But right now, I have something to do and I have lost enough time gathering wool. So please, just let me get my things and I will talk with you in a few days." He patted her hand once more and gave her an encouraging smile before turning away and closing up his bag. Mentally listing what else he might need, he wondered where he had last seen his pistols.

Without a backwards glance, he slipped from his room and down the back stairs heading out into the early evening gloom to the stables. He quickly gathered up his saddle and rifle, efficiently putting the horse to rights before hefting himself up into the saddle and heading in the direction he had last seen Elias Remington.

It was not that much of a stretch to figure out that the boy was headed back to Samuel's home in New Jersey; he only hoped that Remington had not gotten too far ahead of him. With luck and a bit of God's grace he would catch up to Elias, Samuel thought to himself as he set his horse into a trot. The feel of the wind in his face and hair removed the last of the cobwebs from his mind as Samuel felt himself slip back into the world around him, the world he had lost touch with after that awful night so many months ago. Pushing those thoughts away he told himself that he would grieve later, now was the time to stop a foolish boy from a deadly path.

* * *

**On the road to New Jersey**

Samuel had sat some time on the bench considering what Remington had said, but it was the parting words of the young man that finally dragged Samuel Colt from his downward spiral of grief. The thought of Remington going to face what was out there, alone and truly ill equipped had been like a bucket of cold water over him and forced his unused muscles to move for the first time in a while. It was not as easy as it once had been to climb the hill back to the farm and Samuel promised himself that he would work on that from now on. It did no one any good to let himself go, he chastised himself.

His Sarah would be so upset with him to know that he had stopped living. A sad shake of his head and Samuel let go of his grief focusing on the dimly lit path into town. A quick stop at _The Holmes Tavern_ told him that Remington was not there and Samuel turned back into the night before anyone could inquire about his health and give their condolences. He knew it was rude and that his father would be unhappy with his behavior but, really, he had been unhappy for so long now it was only one more to the list, Samuel decided. No, now it was more important that he caught up with Elias Remington and stop him from getting killed.

The morning light two days later found Samuel nearly back to Paterson and his home. He slowed, taking a small bit of pleasure in the way the light turned the trees to a soft golden red and made the birds stir to begin their day with a song of chatter. He sighed, morning had been Sarah's favorite time as well; he swallowed the lump before it could take over.

"Good lord in heaven, Remington! You nearly killed me!" Samuel cried out angrily as he brought up the reins of his horse with an abrupt motion that set his horse back nearly on its hindquarters. Looking down at the long shadow that stepped out before him, Samuel felt his heart pounding hard in his chest.

Remington gave a tired smirk to Samuel as he reached over and caught up the reins, "You seem to pay little attention to what is going on around you, Samuel Colt. I have called to you several times now."

Samuel frowned down at Remington and then slowly eased off his horse; it had been some time since he had ridden that hard his back reminded him painfully. Trying to ease his discomfort without showing it to Remington, Samuel steadied himself and checked the buckles on his horse. "I do not believe you," he said with a huff that only received a bark of laughter from Remington.

"Well I have to say I am surprised to see you here," Remington finally broke the tense silence before nodding his head toward a small overhang next to the road. "What brings you out here?" Remington asked as he walked toward the small camp he had set up.

"Keeping your foolish self from getting killed," Colt barked back, still flustered and upset from the surprise meeting. Looking over the small camp that Remington had set up, he looked to the younger man and found himself surprised by how alert he was. "You have come some distance in a short time and yet it looks as though you have traveled not at all," his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Remington leaned down and pulled a pot from the small fire, pouring out the liquid into a cup and handing it over to Samuel. "I find a good cup of coffee does wonders for the soul," he said with a slow smile.

Samuel took the cup, a bit of gratitude creeping into his eyes as he settled himself carefully across from Remington. "I really did come out here to stop you. I can not let you go after these animals, not alone," he added taking a long sip of the hot liquid and then sighing happily.

Remington shook his head as he settled back on the ground, leaning against his saddle. "I really do not think I am going to need your help, Samuel. I do know what I am doing and having you along is going to be more hindrance then help, I assure you."

Samuel shook his head emphatically as he leaned toward Remington. "I can not let you, in good conscience, take on this fool mission alone. They will rip you to shreds and I will have another death on my hands. No, I am here and you will either take my help or you will get on your horse and go back to where ever you came from," ground out Samuel as he angrily thumped his leg with is fist and glared at Remington.

Remington blinked his surprise for a moment before a long laugh escaped him. "Well, Samuel Colt, it appears there is still life left in you after all!" At the huff of irritation from the other man, Remington stopped his laughing and settled down. "I am guessing you shoot," Remington assessed him soberly.

"I not only shoot, I hit everything I aim at," Samuel said with an indignant wave of his hand as he settled back against his saddle.

"Good, I will need someone to watch my back," Remington said. Shifting he stretched his legs out, "I will be resting for a while. We hunt once it is dark; they do not come out until then. You are welcome to stay if you wish it, get some rest. It is not the most comfortable but…" He shrugged and with a shift settled his head against his saddle and closed his eyes.

Samuel sat for a moment, they weren't more then two hours from his home but when he thought about trying to sleep there he decided the ground, hard as it was, would give him more rest then his martial bed. With a shift he settled himself as well and closed his eyes. Hunting in the dark? That would definitely take all his attention and strength if he was going to get Remington out of this mess.

Samuel woke with a start unsure what exactly it was that had brought him back. He had woken twice earlier, the last time dozing off without even realizing it, that was, until the shadow above him shifted. "Do not move," Remington's voice barely reached him and at that moment Samuel realized they were not alone.

Another howl sounded off in the distance eerily familiar and jarring to Samuel. It was Remington's strong grip on his arm that kept Samuel from jumping up but he was unable to stifle the gasp that escaped with his realization of what lay in the dark around them.

"They are close," Remington said quietly as he gave a slight tug. "Coming from the west." As they shifted, Samuel tried to unlock his muscles but found it difficult from the shock and too little use. "Up there, we have a better chance." Remington pointed toward the large oak branch above where they had been resting.

Managing a jerking nod in response, Samuel barely managed to lift himself up onto the lower branch when another howl came, this time closer and from the opposite side of the clearing. Samuel started feeling his grip slip on the branch but a strong hand grasped his wrist and Samuel managed to steady himself. With a look to his left he nodded that he was all right and Remington let go, climbing higher into the tree. Samuel hefted himself once again and settled back into the protective darkness of the tree base. Catching a glimmer of light off Remington's pistol he knew he was settled in as well.

Pulling one of his pistols from its holster, Samuel checked to make sure it was loaded and ready before scanning below them, feeling the growing tension wring him tighter and tighter. The horrid squeal of his horse as it was attacked drew Samuel's attention and he only managed to keep himself from falling by tightening his grip around the tree. Rustling sounded below them, grunts and what almost sounded like whispers filled the silence between the dying screams as Samuel held tightly to the tree trunk, old and new memories nearly overwhelmed him before he pushed them away forcing his full attention on what was going on below.

Aiming carefully as a shadow moved below, Colt shot; a meaty thunk and grunt told him he had connected, a grim smile taking over his face as he shifted slightly pulling his other gun from its holster and aiming once more. He was stunned when, just as he was about to shoot, the shadow below shifted and suddenly latched onto his ankle with its claw. A shocked grunt escaped as he felt himself being pulled from the branch. As he slid from his perch, Colt aimed blindly below him and fired once more.

Landing with a heavy thump on his back the air rushed out of him, stealing all thought from him at the same time. The next few moments were a blur as he struggled to get his breath back and used the butt of his revolver to strike out around him. Hot breath, foul and damp washed over his face, the sound of a shot deafeningly close and then a heavy weight falling on top of him, claws resting shallowly in his side and arm.

"Samuel!" A hand shaking him and a voice from far away calling him finally started to penetrate the fog with the return of his breath. "Samuel, answer me!"

Blinking, Samuel gave a small nod before turning to the heavy weight resting on his arm. There, in the shadowed light of the moon, lay a large hairy lump. "Is it?" he managed to wheeze out.

"Yes, they are dead. Take my hand," Remington pulled him out from under the body and helped him up. "Did it bite you?"

"No," Samuel said distractedly as he continued to stare at the body. Remington however was more intent on inspecting him and on finding the cuts on his arms moved quickly to the now banked camp fire pushing Samuel down. Ripping the remnants of the shirt out of the way, he grabbed up a large flask and liberally poured it over the wounds.

"I do not wish to find myself having to hunt you, Samuel, so sit still and pay attention," Remington growled at him. Once Samuel turned his attention back, he met Remington's hard stare with one of stunned surprise "Are you sure it did not bite you anywhere?"

Samuel frowned and then shook his head, "Not that I know of. It sunk its claws in my ankle, a bit on the side." He pointed tenderly at his ribs and arm. "But that is all. I thought it might but then you shot it," he said with relief.

Remington nodded, reaching over and prodding the fire back to life as he fed it more kindling. Turning back he began a careful inspection of the wounds, pouring more of the liquid from the flask over them before he was satisfied that they were running clean. Reaching into his pack he pulled out bandages and began wrapping the wounds. "We will know for sure tomorrow night. It is the last night of the full moon. If nothing happens then," he trailed off with a quick look to Samuel's confused face before returning his attention to the bandages.

"I am unsure of what you mean, Remington," Samuel frowned at the man as he wrapped the injured arm tightly. "It is as I told you, just wolves," Samuel said with a nervous laugh and a shake of his head. Turning back he looked to where the hairy body lay only to gasp in shock. Pushing the other man from him, Samuel stumbled to his feet quickly moving to stand over the body on the ground. In the fire light he stared in horror and shock to see not the hairy lump of wolf that he had seen earlier, but a man or at least what was left of the man. Turning his eyes slowly back to Remington who sat behind him, he tried to comprehend what he was seeing and found it almost too difficult.

"I tried to tell you," Remington said quietly before turning away and putting things back into his bag. "You did not want to believe, you can not force someone to believe, Samuel. I would never want that for anyone," Remington's voice tinged with heavy sadness.

Samuel looked back down at the body and then caught sight of something a few feet away and blinked in surprise to see another body, this time a woman's. Spinning back he saw that Remington was now standing only a few steps behind him, he pointed to the woman's body in shock unable to say anything.

"I will take care of this," Remington said as he handed a clean shirt to Samuel. "Go, get off that ankle." Remington turned him away from the bodies and back toward the fire. "Please, Samuel, just go sit and rest, let me handle this." Nodding dumbly Samuel took the shirt and made his way painfully back to the fire dropping down next to his saddle once again. Turned away from the bodies behind him, Samuel could only hear the sound of movement as Remington moved the bodies away from the fire and further into the tree line.

"What, what happened?" Samuel finally asked when Remington returned and settled across from him. "It was a wolf when it landed on me, I felt its fur, Elias! I am going mad," he said in a strangled voice. "What the hell was that?"

"You are not nor are you going mad, Samuel," Remington soothed. "They are, or were, werewolves," he added quietly as he stared hard at the shocked man across from him.

"What?" Samuel gasped, disbelief clear in his tone. "What would make you think such a, an amazing thing?"

Remington continued to stare him down for several moments, appearing to carefully choose his words before he spoke again. "For those who cannot accept, do not have the strength to look into the dark around them, they are simply wolves. But there are some who can see the truth, Samuel Colt, and we hunt them for what they are."

Samuel shook his head in continued denial as he took in what Remington was saying. As the fire crackled around them and the night began to return to its former rhythm, it was several moments before Samuel could look at his companion once again. Finally he asked the question he had longed to ask since he had first heard the wolves whispering mingled with his wife's screams. "Where did they come from? What are they doing here?"

"The evil abyss that surrounds us all, Samuel Colt. They are Lucifer's agents walking the earth in the cover of darkness with no mind more then to destroy innocent lives," Remington declared in a stark voice that spoke of shared destruction and pain.

It was then that Samuel understood. It all made sense to him suddenly and the truth of it all struck home.

"I am sorry, Elias." Samuel's voice echoed the stark pain but he shied from asking more of his new companion. Something that shone in those depths mirrored his own anguish and Samuel knew that was something that words lacked the depth of expression. Remington simply nodded back before turning his eyes to the fire.

"What can I do to help?" Samuel finally asked, breaking the still of the night around them.

"Go home, grieve in peace and know that," he pointed toward he shadows, "there are innocents that will never be disturbed by them now."

"And forget all that I have now learned? Close my eyes to the truth that I know?" Samuel demanded incredulously.

"Yes. Your wife, the others, have been avenged, Samuel Colt. It is time to get on with your life." Remington settled back from the fire, shadow taking his expressions from Samuel's view.

"That is not possible," Samuel refuted with the finality of the newly converted. "I have seen the darkness and it has seen me, Elias Remington, an ordinary life is no longer possible. I wish to help you, to help others as you do. I can think of no greater purpose than that."

Elias gave a weary sigh as he watched the other man across the fire. "I really do not think you cut out for a lonely life of wandering, Samuel." Holding up a hand, he forestalled the continued arguments and settled his saddle behind him rather tired now. "We shall talk more in the morning, all right? We have a long ride back to your fathers since there is only one horse now. Let us sleep and I will think on this."

Samuel closed his mouth, lips firmly thinned as he watched Elias settle down to sleep once more. Thinking it unlikely that he could sleep anymore, Samuel laid back staring up into the clear night sky turning over all that he had learned and seen and what it meant for his future. Despite what Elias might say now, Samuel Colt had decided his old life was over and the new one, while darker and more dangerous then he could have ever imagined, was exactly where he was headed.

It was his destiny.

* * *

Authors Note:

I'm not usually one to beg but ... *gets down on my knees* Any thoughts at all would be greatly appreciated even if its to say you hate it. Heck I'm ok with that :) So please just a comment or too would be ever so greatly appreciated!

My undying love and gratitude as always to Katrina for her amazing beta work that makes this so much more then the mad ramblings of my mind!!


	3. Interlude 1 Letters 1832

**Author Note: **If you are a previous reader there were no changes to this chapter other then breaking it out from Chapter 2 where it had previously been. This is in the hope of making things a bit more coherent.

Note #2: My undying love and gratitude as always to Katrina for her amazing beta work that makes this so much more then the mad ramblings of my mind!!

* * *

**SPN: Legacy and Heritage**

**Interlude: Letters 1832 - 1833**

_August 22__nd__, 1832_

_My good friend Elias,_

_I first off wish to thank you for the books and essays you sent. I most appreciate the note telling me, as well, where to start as of course you were right and it is all a great deal more information then I ever expected. This day I plan to start on your first recommendation as soon as I can find a moment to myself from my family. My sister wishes to know all there is about you and has made me swear that when next you are in this area you will stop in to dinner. You must of course humor her, my friend, or we both will never hear the end of it._

_I have done much thinking since you rode away leaving me to this 'safe life' as you call it. After That Night I have come to see another danger to those who fight the good fight and feel that, finally, I have found what I may do to help you. It is in the slowness of defense that I see the direst need for correction. Do not think I speak of you specifically, Elias, you are an excellent shot and one I have more than a higher regard for. However, it came to me, as if inspired by above, what a great help something faster could be to you and others. It is in improving the pistol I think I have found my purpose and drive once more dear friend. I have done little more then think on this and I believe I know how to prove things. What if instead of having to load round after round it was already set in one cartridge? Here me out my friend, think of it as the spokes on a paddle wheel and instead of pushing water into the chamber it would load a fresh bullet primed and ready. It would most certainly be a time saver but, as well, I believe it could be a life saver. I have begun working on drawings and while my father is skeptical, I know that I will win him to this idea and gain funding from him as well. _

_I have so many ideas, Elias. The nightmares are still there and my comfort in the evening shadows is forever gone, but in the end I can only thank God you came into my life. I am learning to accept that my blessings and curses go hand in hand. I have purpose once more and that is due all to you._

_I look forward to your letters and may God keep you safe until we meet again,_

_Samuel Colt_

_Connecticut_

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
**

_February 5__th__, 1833_

_My friend Remington,_

_I will have to make this short as I must get this letter out with the post and I still need to finish packing as well. I have heard back from Green in Baltimore, they are interested in working with me and my design for improvements on the pistol I told you of. I heard from them early this week and it has been a mad rush since, much to Ellie's consternation. I fear it is unlikely she will forgive me any time soon that I am leaving on this trip. It is for the best though as father was threatening to send me to sea if I did not do something productive soon. He has agreed to fund this but I see only six to seven months funding if I am most careful. Wish me luck my friend, I fear I might need it soon. _

_So please send any letters or packages care of Ms. Billings Boarding House for now as that is where I shall stay for the time being. I am enclosing as well, a list of questions from the book I just finished. I am most fascinated by the theories on devils and beasts but I wonder how Father Patterson would look upon the authors' suppositions. I, of course, have shown no one the books, Elias, so you may calm yourself. I simply wonder if the good Father might not take too kindly to some of this. Also, you mentioned a book of wards, have you had any success in finding another copy?  
_

_Well I must end this now. God bless you and keep you safe my friend,  
Samuel Colt_

_Soon of Baltimore, Maryland_

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
**

_April 30__th__, 1833_

_My patient and faithful friend Samuel,_

_I have only now received a packet of your letters and I beg your pardon for not responding sooner but I had been forced to travel south on 'business'. I am most intrigued by your idea and have great faith in your determination to see this through. I will attempt, in the coming months, to see my way to Baltimore that you may show me in person your progress._

_Samuel, I am greatly heartened to know that you have found my humble presence inspiring. I pray often for you and yours to be kept safe from the evil around us. Perhaps God has answered my prayers with your inspiration. I must admit that I am relieved to know you do not discuss this with others, either your parish keeper or your family. I do not wish to see you shunned or worse for your association with these dark things, no matter how cerebral they may be. That does not mean that you are not welcome to ask or even expound your thoughts to me. I will always listen and of course it may take a time to answer but I will always endeavor to do so._

_I do still search for the pamphlet I told you of, in the mean time I am including a small list of easily obtainable items that I beg of you to arm yourself with immediately. I know that I must also thank you, my friend, I have greatly enjoyed these letters of your observations of life and your family. They have greatly hearted me at a time when it seems there is little more then darkness and hopelessness around me._

_I shall post this now in the hopes it finds you well and safe in God's graces._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Elias Remington_

_Louisville, Kentucky_

****

* * *

Thoughts, criticisms, rotten tomatoes... Drop my a line I'd love to hear them :)


	4. Chapter 2: The Loner

**Author Note: **If you are a previous reader there were no changes to this chapter other then I broke out the letters that originally started this chpt and brought parts A & B together this all in the hope of making things a bit more coherent.

Note #2: And as always my undying love and gratitude to Katrina (the most patient and forgiving!!) for her amazing beta work that makes this so much more then the mad ramblings of my mind!!

* * *

**SPN: Legacy and Heritage**

**Chpt 2: The Loner**

August 1833 – Baltimore

_The Shot Tower Inn_ was overflowing with the early evening crowd as Samuel Colt made his way in. Smoke filled the stale air as loud laughter was over lapped with sometimes louder curses. It certainly is lively tonight; he thought as he made his way through the crowd and found his familiar spot at the bar. Lewis the bartender nodded to him as Samuel held up a coin, a heavy thunk barely reached his ears as the mug of ale was set before him. Taking a long pull from the mug, Samuel let his eyes travel the room.

"…no I am telling you there is no such thing and you are a mad one to even think it is true," a raising voice behind Samuel made him turn to see what was going on.

"It is a ghost, I am telling you," a young dark haired man leaning drunkenly on the table pointed his finger at his companion calmly. "I know what I saw and you can not tell me otherwise."

"You are a mad drunk," the companion declared shaking his head.

A dark laugh came from the young man, "Then you can prove me wrong can you not? Stay the night and you shall be twenty dollars the richer." The young man smirked, "and prove that I am nothing more then a mad drunk." At his companions obvious distress the man laughed again. "Coward! You are afraid of a little ghost?"

Samuel followed the conversation as best he could, mind racing at the thought of it. He had heard some thing of this a few weeks ago and finally he had managed to catch up with the gentleman who claimed to have a haunted house. He had also heard of the bet to stay the night for twenty dollars. Word had gone around that the man was making a bit of money from the wager; until one of the betters had died that is. No one could tell Samuel the mans' name or when he had died though, only that it was true. Taking the bet would make it possible to stay a little longer, he thought to himself, it might even give him enough time to finally solve the problems with the revolvers design that he was having.

"I will take your offer." Samuel spoke over the crowd as he stood quickly and walked over to the table. Dropping into a chair next to the dark haired man, he stuck out his hand. "Samuel Colt and I will take you up on your offer to stay the night with your ghost," he said with a light laugh as he eyed the two men.

"Edgar Allen," the dark haired man responded and eyed him blearily. "You have no fear then? No worry that the ghost will drive you mad?" he pronounced his words carefully as he took Samuels hand.

"Ah! Ghosts are nothing to worry about," Samuel said with a wave of his hand but he saw the other man blanch even more and frowned slightly. "You do not seem all that mad to me, drunk maybe, but not so mad," he observed with a bright smile.

Edgar gave a long laugh at that and turned to the other man, "You see that, Jacob, I am not mad."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at both the men and then stood, "I have had enough of this. You are both fools and I will not be party to it anymore." With that, he stomped off and disappeared into the crowded pub.

Edgar turned his gaze from his disappearing companion back to Samuel. "Well, Sir, you think you are brave enough to stay then over night with a ghost?"

Samuel smiled slowly and nodded. "Yes, and you have twenty dollars to bet with on this?"

Edgar nodded and pulled the money from his inner pocket, showing it quickly before pushing it back in once more. "And should you welsh out and not stay the full night you will forfeit your money." At Samuel's nod of agreement, Edgar smiled slow and dark.

"Well then perhaps you want to hear the story? You can always change your mind if you find you are too scared and we shall pretend this never happened," Edgar mocked with a snarl.

Samuel straightened his back and stared down at the intoxicated man. It was perhaps a foolish thing to do, taking money from a drunk so easily, but then he had faced werewolves, what was a ghost to that! "I think you only need worry about losing your money, not if I am afraid of some little tale," Samuel replied curtly.

Edgar watched him a moment and then nodded his agreement. "All right then, here is what I have seen first hand and what I know of the ghost. It is a woman, but unlike any that you would know or want to know," Edgar said darkly. "Her shadowy form drifts the halls of the house up the street from here. She visits those who carry a great burden of loss in their hearts. Deep in the night, she comes to them with soft promises and softer touches luring them into security. It is only as they are about to succumb that she shows her true self; a dark abysmal depth with glowing eyes of red and dripping fangs that she uses to drain her victims of their soul." Edgar gave a low growl as he finished. "It will curl your toes and leaving you praying for morning if you last that long, have no doubt about that."

Samuel settled back in his seat taking a slow sip of his drink before nodding his head. "I will take your bet then, Edgar Allen, but I think we need a third party to act as go-between." Samuel raised his eye brow at the man and when he received an nod of agreement, looked around the room to find either the man who had been there before or someone else that looked trust worthy. He spotted an older gentleman sitting at the table next to them who, while he looked a bit travel weary, was still neat. With a pair of small spectacles upon his nose and a generous helping of grey at the temples of his slightly long hair, he knew this was the person. Catching the man's eye, he waved him over. "Excuse me, Sir, might we have a moment of your time?"

The man stood and settled himself at their table, taking Jacobs former chair. "My name is Samuel Colt," he introduced, holding out his hand to the man. "My friend and I were wondering if we could impose on you if you were going to be in town for the night?"

"Name is Clarence Smith," the man said, taking Samuels' hand. "I am here for a few days as a matter of fact," he responded with curiosity as he looked the two men over.

"Edgar Allen." Edgar held his hand out toward the man. "My friend," he said a bit sarcastically, "and I have a small wager and we needed someone impartial to be our intermediary. Would you mind holding a sum for us over night until we settle our debate?" Edgar gave a smirk to both the men as he took another drink.

Smith's eyes narrowed as he looked between the two men. "Well now, I do not know. I am not one for getting between two men in a fight here."

Samuel shook his head at that. "No, no. This is not a fight, merely a curiosity." Samuel gave a wide smile to Smith as he pulled the money from his pocket. "My friend here says he has ghost in his house and he thinks I can not stay the night with it. I, however, think that is ridiculous and well, here we are," Samuel said as he handed the money to Smith and looked over at Edgar waiting for him to do the same.

Smith stared at the two men with a look of suspicious disbelief on his face. "You are betting on whether you would be able to stay the night in a haunted house?" At Samuels' nod, Smith shook his head. "You are both a couple of idiots but yes, I can hold your money." He took the money from each and placed it inside his pocket.

Samuel stood then, clapping a hand on Smiths' back and nodding happily at Edgar. "Well then, I will be getting a few things and meeting you back here shortly." Edgar gave a nod of agreement and Samuel headed back to the boarding house as the early evening began to settle around the city.

* * *

"You are sure of this?" Edgar asked again as they stood in front of the small row house, the dark settling around them.

Samuel looked from the dark front stoop to the men at his right and nodded. Shifting his bag from one arm to the other, he held out his hand for the key. "I will see you here in the morning then," he said with a confident smile.

Edgar nodded and handed over the key. "If you survive the night," he replied ominously before giving a small bow to Smith and walking back to the pub they had just left.

Smith stared at Samuel for a moment then shook his head before turning to follow Edgar.

Samuel watched the men leave before walking up the steps and opening the door. He was on the end unit and was a bit surprised the house next to this appeared to be empty as well. As the door swung open into a dark and musty hallway, Samuel pulled a box of matches from his pocket, striking one and quickly looking for a light. Spotting a hurricane lamp on the sideboard to his right, he quickly put the match to it.

As the lamp sputtered to life, Samuel let his eyes travel around him. The darkness was not abated much by the light as the walls were a dark wood paneling that seemed to pull what little light there was into them. Dusty floors under him creaked as he walked the few steps to the stair landing and as he climbed, a heavy silence descended upon him. Feet on worn carpeting, spitting of the lamp and his breath were the only sounds in the oppressive darkness and Samuel found that odd as well. His boarding house, though slightly bigger was a similar layout and its thin walls carried every sound around it, from the streets outside to the neighbors beside and above. Yet here it was as still as the forest in the deep of night.

Stepping onto the upper landing, Samuel looked to the left and right. Edgar had said that a linen closet lay to the left along with two rooms further down the small corridor. Turning that way, Samuel walked the few steps toward the first room and shivered at the cool air as it moved across his skin when he stopped in front of the door. Frowning, he opened the door and considered perhaps getting more blankets from the other room if it were to be this cold all night as he dropped his bag upon the bed. After a moment though, he decided it was not as cool as he had thought before and settled for unpacking things instead. Samuel pulled out the small bible his sister had gifted him with on his way to Baltimore, smiling at the memory of her before reaching in for the box of blessed salt that Elias had sent to him with their first correspondence several months ago. Laying the box upon the dresser next to the lamp, he looked around the room marking the furniture placement and other sundries around it before reaching for his pocket watch.

It was only eight in the evening and Samuel realized he still had a few hours before the ghost would supposedly appear, so he stretched out upon the bed and made himself comfortable. Pulling one of the books Elias had recommended, Samuel settled in to rest and read up a bit before he put the ghost down; or dismissed it as the ramblings of a drunk whichever may come he thought with a smile.

* * *

The sounds of a clock chiming startled Samuel awake and he reached for his pocket watch surprised to see it was midnight. Quickly standing, he grabbed his bible and the lamp heading quickly into the hallway as the last chime of twelve sounded.

As he stepped into the hallway, Samuel shivered at the cold, wondering when the temperature had dropped so drastically. Movement from the corner of his eye startled Samuel and he looked down the hallway to the stairs. A shifting shadow was just clearing the top step of the landing, a woman, Samuel realized quickly as the dim light coalesced around it highlighting her dark dress and hair. As if she were in mourning, Samuel thought to himself as he tried to catch as many details as he could in the darkness.

Blinking, Samuel held the lamp a little higher before him hoping to see better and found himself mesmerized by the pale beauty that slowly moved toward him "Who are you?" Samuel finally managed to ask.

Dark eyes and pale skin turned toward him. _'Help me,'_ she softly pleaded with a voice like the sound of church bells on a clear day. Samuel tried to catch his breath at the beauty that flooded him.

However the deafening explosion and sting of something as it struck his cheek broke the spell that Samuel found himself under, as well as the apparition in front of him. All that was left when Samuel blinked and shook his head to clear it, was Clarence Smith standing on the top step of the landing a smoking rifle in his hand.

"How fool stupid are you boy?" Smith drawled menacingly as he stalked the few steps across the landing to Samuel. "Elias said you were grieving but he said nothin' of a death wish."

* * *

Samuel blinked again and shook head, the ringing slowly fading. "What? What are you doing here?" he finally managed to sputter out. Looking around him in confusion, he turned an angry glare on the older man. "And what in the hell were you thinking firing a rifle inside a house? You could have killed me!"

Smith gave a huff and pushed Samuel back toward the bedroom and its light. "If I wanted to kill you I would have boy, do not be doubtin' that," was all he said as they entered the room. "Let me see that cut there." Smith looked over the small spatter cuts on the side of Samuels face and gave a nod as he stepped back. "Not much there, you will be fine. Now mind telling me why you were just letting that spirit suck the life out you Samuel Colt?" he glared at the young man as he settled himself against the dresser.

"Wait! You know Elias Remington?" Samuel felt like cotton wool was slowly being pulled out of his brain and everything was scattered and confusing still.

Smith shook his head and took a deep breath as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving Samuel a hard stare. "Yes I know Elias and I know about you through him. Elias and I go back a few years though it was just happenstance that I ran into you at the pub. And really what kind of fool are you? Goin' off chasin' ghosts when you do not know the first thing about them!" Smith growled at the boy and then held up his hand for silence. "Never mind, we will talk about that later. In the meantime you need to be getting your stuff and going before she comes back."

Samuel barely managed to keep himself in check as he realized the other man was a hunter as well as a friend to Elias. Instead he pushed his thoughts back to the reason he had come here in the first place as he felt the last of the ghosts' effects and the shot gun blast wear away. "Do you think she will come back tonight?" Samuel asked as he looked toward the door and stood.

"Oh, she will be back and shortly I am sure. I just managed to scatter her a little." Smith looked toward the door as he moved toward Samuel. "She is far from done that I am sure of, not with you sitting here like a Christmas prize for her," Smith snarled.

"Well what are we waiting for, let us go get her," Samuel urged, excitement washing away the sting on his cheek and flooding him with renewed drive.

Smith stared back dumbfounded for a moment and then barked, "You are not going anywhere but out of here. I will take care of this without you getting in the way." He pushed Samuel on the back, towards the door.

Samuel shook his head. "No, no, I came here to get rid of this ghost and I will. Elias sent me information and I have studied it all. I am ready for this!" he said with a bit of indignation at the older man.

"You are no where near ready for this, boy. Do not be more of an idiot then I already think you are. Get out. You have no idea what you are dealing with here. Ghost?" he snarled darkly. "You think this is a simple ghost? That shows just how little you know as this is clearly a vengeful spirit we are dealing with here." Smith reached out a hand, clamping down on the younger mans arm to drag him from the room and finally the house.

Samuel dug his heels in and spun quickly slipping out of Smith's grip and was silently proud of the look of surprise on the other mans face as he did. "No! I will admit that I do not know everything about this and I am not even sure what you mean by a vengeful spirit, but I know that I want to learn and I am not leaving. Tell me what I must do - anything but leave," Samuel said holding up his hand as the other man very obviously was about to tell him just that. "I have to do this and I will not let you tell me otherwise."

Smith stopped and watched the boy for a long moment then gave a grudging shrug. "Your mistake, Samuel."

Stepping back, Smith settled himself once more. "I have been following this for a few months now. Started when I caught word of that Edgar fellow's claim of a woman walking the halls here. I did a bit of digging and found a few others who have said they saw the same thing. I was going to dismiss it but I have also found that there have been several deaths in the last few years here. Odd deaths, more considered accidents then anything but when I put that together with the apparition and hearing Edgar talk about her I knew what it was." He looked at Samuel as if he expected him to make the next comment but Samuel continued staring at him in confusion.

With another sigh Smith stood up pushing away from the dresser. "Vengeful spirits are those who act out against the living because of how they died," he explained. "They have business to attend to but it is not the sort where they want to be telling one where they buried the treasure trunk, Samuel. They want revenge for dying and they usually go after those who they feel are closest to the ones that killed them."

Samuel realized in that moment what Smith was saying. "She is coming after men; men who she feels rejected her. No!" he corrected with a flash of understanding. "She is going after young men who she thinks killed the women they loved." The realization of that insight dawned horrifically on Samuels' face.

"Now will you leave?" Smith asked quietly as he watched Samuel. "I do not think Elias will take too kindly to me if I let you get killed."

"No! She needs to be stopped and," he paused then swallowed past the lump in his throat. "And I am going to help you stop her. What do we do?" He looked up at Smith with determination.

Smith was slow to give his acceptance but, finally, after a few moments of thought, did. "Well we need to find where she is buried. Near as I can tell it is either in the basement or out in the garden. Would be the only place that makes sense, she is still haunting here where it happened so she will likely be close by."

Samuel nodded his understanding and quickly adjusted his shirt and vest before turning to the door again. As they stepped into the hallway though, he could once more feel the drop of temperature and thought for a moment to grab his coat when he saw the shadow shifting by the steps again.

"Smith," he whispered harshly and pointed. Smith looked around the doorway and then quickly pulled Samuel back into the room.

"Stay back, Samuel, and reload this for me quickly," he said curtly before stepping into the hallway and straightening his spine as he pulled his second rifle from its sling over his shoulder.

Samuel could hear Smith in the hallway, prayer sounding loudly in the small corridor as he bellowed toward the approaching spirit. He found it oddly comforting in its familiarity as he quickly loaded the cartridge into the rifle and then frowned as it looked like nothing he had ever seen before. He reminded himself to ask about that later as he stepped close the door and then fell back at the deafening boom that rocked the corridor when Smith fired once more.

Blinking around the smoke and trying to hear around the ringing in his ears, Samuel quickly looked into the corridor and saw that the older man was turning toward him. "We'll need to be moving quickly now," Smith bellowed over his own deafness.

Samuel nodded his agreement and joined the other man in the hallway as they headed toward the basement. Smith lit another lamp and they hurried down the stairs and through the oppressive darkness. Stepping off the final set of stairs they looked around them with dismay. The hard packed dirt of the floor was obviously undisturbed around them. "You start there, I will go to the left," Smith said with a determined sigh. See if anything gives even a little and we'll start there."

Samuel took the shovel and started toward his corner thinking as he did. Where would someone have put a body where others would not have noticed and how far would they have dug down? Questions raced through his mind as he tested the dirt over and over trying to find some give or weakness in the flooring.

Stopping after a bit, Samuel looked toward Smith. "These stories you have heard, are they all the same? Or were there differences to them?"

Smith stopped a moment, mopping his head as he rested on the handle of the shovel thinking. "I would say they were all the same. The man woke, a noise disturbing his sleep and when he went to investigate she was on the landing approaching him."

Samuel nodded as he thought. "There was a sound like chimes on a clock. I do not remember seeing a clock though," he said distractedly.

"A clock? Like an upright one?" Smith demanded with a start. When Samuel nodded his agreement, his eyes narrowed. "What else do you remember?"

"She said 'Help Me'," he remembered with a frown. "That does not make sense, why would she ask me for help if she wanted to hurt me?"

"They will say a lot of things that do not make sense, Samuel. Best you be learning that right now," Smith advised with a grunt as he went back to testing the earthen floor.

"No, I think this means something," Samuel maintained firmly as he too went back to tapping the ground with the shovel. "But what?" he sighed as he continued and then stopped once more.

"Wait!" Samuel looked at Smith across the room. "Ghosts, they haunt familiar places and ones that want to pass on a message, they stay in the same place over and over right?" At Smiths nod of agreement, Samuel dropped his shovel. "She is not down here. She is upstairs!" he shouted in excitement as he ran for the stairs.

Smith frowned but followed the young man. "I do not think so, Samuel, makes no sense and would not we have seen the body if it was just laying up there."

Samuel nodded as he burst onto the first floor and continued up onto the second immediately noticing that the temperature once more dropped drastically as he approached the first bedroom door. The change in temperate was enough that he could feel something like frost on his face. "This is it, Smith. Feel the drop in temperature? I do not know why I missed it so many times before." Samuel shook his head at himself and looked down the corridor.

"There!" he exclaimed and hurried down to the end of the hall. "I did not see it earlier for all the shadows. They stopped and Smith held the lamp up so that they could clearly see the old grandfather clock. It had stopped working with no one to wind it or care for it, on midnight, Samuel thought with a frown. Looking it over, he tried to see how to open its cabinet facing but the small door appeared to be nailed shut. Turning toward Smith he gave him a significant look. "It looks nailed shut, I am telling you Smith this is what I heard when she appeared. I think she is in it."

Smith pulled a large knife from his coat and nodded for Samuel to move out of the way. "Let us see what you have found, Samuel." Prying for several moments, there was finally a loud creak and then a crack as the facing door popped open with a good heave. A foul breeze seemed to flow out and through them suddenly causing both men to step back. There nestled in the heart of the clock was a tattered bundle of desiccated bones and faded scraps of cloth. But most horrifying of all was the empty skull several fine cracks winding out from under the straggles of black hair, its mouth gaping in horror and its empty eye's stretched in a perpetual state of fear. Smith quickly blessed himself at the sad sight of what once had been a pretty girl.

"Help me," whispered on the breeze and then the sounds of a moaning screech filled the air as Samuel spun toward the other end of the hallway.

Smith grabbed his arm holding him back as the shadow moved toward them, moaning and crying pitifully. "No, Samuel. Help me with this!" Smith grunted as he tugged at the younger mans arm, trying to get his attention.

Samuel turned back blinking as a sense of dread and heaviness started to take over him. "What," he forced through is lips. "What do I do?"

Smith handed him the box of salt that had sat on the dresser in his room and for a moment he stared dumbly at it before looking toward the clock and nodding slowly. Opening the top he began tossing handfuls of the salt into the opening of cabinet and then jumped back as Smith tossed in the lamp behind him. A bright flash filled the hallway and a screech of anger followed it. Turning away from the clock, Samuel saw an empty hall before turning back to the fire. "We can not let this burn out of control," he suddenly realized and ran for his room, grabbing the basin and pitcher from it.

"Not yet!" Smith commanded as he saw the young man return with the water. "We have to get the bones or she will just come back." They watched cautiously as the fire began to grow and then, finally, Samuel couldn't wait any longer dashing it down with the water and thankfully catching it before it spread to the wall and beyond.

"That should do it," Smith said with a dry throat as he watched the flames die down to embers in the hallway before reaching over to the window to open it for some fresh air.

* * *

Samuel opened the door to his room and stepped aside. "You are welcome to the bed, I do not think I am going to sleep for a bit." He dropped his bag by the desk and took the chair.

Smith looked over the small room and nodded his thanks. Settling his bag at the foot of the bed across the room, he eyed the papers everywhere with curiosity.

Samuel caught the look and gave a weary smile. Picking up the larger drawing from the desk, he held it out toward Smith who took them and looked over them carefully as Samuel stood behind him waiting to see what he would say.

"The chamber revolves to load the next bullet - like spokes on a wheel." At the look of understanding on Smith's face, Samuel continued, "I am thinking that it will be a great help, much faster not having to reload each time." He suddenly remembered how painfully long it had seemed just a few hours before as he tried to reload Smith's rifle.

Smith nodded. "I have seen something a little like this but," he looked over the drawings and then the notes on the table. "This looks much more workable," he looked over at the younger man. "Not that I am an expert or anything. I like the idea though, Colt, any success with it?"

Samuel gave a defeated sigh, "Not yet. I am getting there though, I just," he stopped frustrated. "I just need more time."

Smith nodded his understanding again. "It is why you took that bet is it not."

Samuel gave a dry laugh and dropped back down onto the chair as Smith made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. "It will give me another couple weeks I think."

Smith stared at the window as the sunny morning light tried to make its way through the drawn curtains. "You are not a bad sort, Samuel Colt," he finally said breaking the silence. "Remind me a lot of Elias." He laughed slightly at that. "He would have done the same, do not let him tell you otherwise." Looking at Samuel, he added, "I can see you want to help - others and us - Elias has told me you pester him for information."

Samuel sat up in surprise but Smith chuckled again, "Well, not pester maybe. You are too inexperienced though, Colt. Too impatient and it is going to get you killed." Smith held up a hand as Samuel tried to argue with him. "Now that does not mean you always will be, but you are now. You could easily have died tonight if I had not come here. But then maybe that is the way it is meant to be," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I know that Elias will not tell you this, he respects you too much, but you need to use that head of yours more, Samuel. It is obvious you are a smart one," he waved his hand around at the papers. "And I think might be a good addition to the community - if you do not get your fool self killed first." He gave a wry smile to soften some of his words.

"You are even greener than when Elias first showed up on my doorstep," Smith shook his head at that thought. "I have some books I will send you, stick to reading for now all right. Once you have finished that, I will," he stopped and scratched his stubbled chin a moment. "I will see about taking you on a hunt with me. Deal?"

Samuels face lit with excitement all but wiping the defeated frustration from it. "Deal," he settled back down at the look from Smith. "Thank you, Sir. I know we did not get off to the best of starts and I apologize for my stubbornness."

"Not like it should surprise me," Smith answered with a wave of his hand. "Elias and I did not start off the best either but I suppose he turned out well." He smiled fondly but then it faded. "He was a great deal worse off when we met than you and I, mad with grief still and vengeance his driving force." He shook his head lost in thought for several moments. "I still think his vengeance is what wakes him every day. But at least now he has something to distract him." Smith looked Samuel in the eye. "I thank you for that, Samuel Colt. Your letters, they seem to be reaching him." Smith shook his head coming back to himself. "Well I think I will be going," he said as he stood and took up his bag.

"No, Smith, you do not -"

Smith shook his head. "I only came to make sure you were safe now," he admitted with a smirk at Samuel before opening the door. "I will send you those books here, Samuel," he told the lad pointedly then closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

  
So still with me? Still interested, hate it? Think it needs to just go away or no? I'd love to hear what you think. Good, bad or indifferent :) And if not then I thank you for reading this far!


	5. Interlude 2 Letters 1833

Author Note: If you are a previous reader there were no changes to this chapter other then I broke out the letters that originally started chpt 3 this in the hope of making things a bit more coherent.

Note #2: And as always my undying love and gratitude to Katrina (the most patient and forgiving!!) for her amazing beta work that makes this so much more then the mad ramblings of my mind!!

**SPN: Legacy and Heritage**

**Interlude: Letters 1833 - 1834**

_December 20, 1833_

_My dear friend Samuel,_

_I am recovered from my cough now thank you and please send my thanks to your sister for the neck scarf and compresses. They were as you said foul but in the end most helpful._

_I have spoken this week with our mutual friend Clarence Smith, it seems you have made quite the impression on him, I knew you would. I am relieved to hear though that you have agreed to study more before your next attempt at hunting. Really, Samuel, what were you thinking? I cannot, well all right yes I can imagine exactly what you were thinking but really my friend I could strangle you sometimes._

_I have included a copy of a book that Smith recommends The Key of Solomon, Samuel, I beg you study these closely I fear we are coming to a time where we will need them more then ever. There are forces moving, Samuel, darkness growing in alarming ways that I hear of every day. I am about to leave here shortly to follow up on something in the Carolina's that is bothering me but I will tell you more of it later. Be careful my friend you never know what is lurking in the shadows._

_Speaking of which, Smith, has told me of your progress with the revolver, he is most impressed as am I. So have you managed a working model yet? I am most eager to see what you have accomplished perhaps on my next trip up north we can meet and you will be able to demonstrate this revolver of yours. I have great faith in your success, Samuel._

_Have you had any additional success with the new bullet design either? I still think it is a bit mad trying to add holy water into the hollow tip, Samuel, however if anyone could make it work it would be you my friend. The English fellow Smith connected you with did he answer the questions you mentioned in your last letter? I know you were concerned with the effectiveness of a hollow tip on impact is this still the case?_

_Ah, Samuel! Take care of yourself Samuel and please no more solo excursions._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Elias Remington_

_Louisville, Kentucky_

_**  


* * *

**_

_December 2, 1834_

_Dearest Samuel,_

_What is this about headaches? I have received a letter just today from your sister and she mentions you are having trouble with them and not sleeping. She is most worried about you and says you will not listen to her about your care and implores my help in getting you to rest. I hope you are better now but you must tell me about this in detail my friend I worry there maybe something more then simple pains and sleeplessness a foot here._

_Also Samuel I must beg time of you very soon. I am at the moment on my way to Tennessee but I will hopefully be there only a short time. I expect to be back north by the New Year or just after and I must meet with you as soon as I return. All that I can say for now is that your assistance is much needed as something appears to be making a move for control among us. I understand that you have made progress both with your revolver and the hollow bullets. This is very good to hear my friend, very good indeed._

_Be careful my friend and may God be with you,_

_Elias Remington_

_Adams, Tennessee_

* * *

Sorry this is a short one, but it had to be ... I hope to hear your thoughts and comments just drop me a line :) And I thank you for your time :)


	6. Chpt 3A: Hells Borders

Author Note: If you are a previous reader there were no changes to this chapter other then I broke out the letters that originally started chpt 3 and chopped this up a bit more in places so that it flows better I hope *crosses finger* Let me know what you think of the new format.

Note #2: And as always my undying love and gratitude to Katrina (the most patient and forgiving!!) for her amazing beta work that makes this so much more then the mad ramblings of my mind!!

**  


* * *

**

SPN: Legacy and Heritage

**Chapter 3: Hell's Border**

January 1835 – Connecticut

_The Holmes Tavern_ was dim and surprisingly empty for a cold and snowy winter's afternoon. A shadow blew threw the main room along with a blustering draft as the door opened and then closed. The new arrival scanned piecing blue eyes around the front room and side bar before spotting a familiar lanky form leaning over scattered notes on a corner table.

Several short strides brought the new comer quickly to the table. Dropping into the empty chair he looked over the occupant with trouble eyes. "How go the travels? I have not heard from you in sometime, Elias Remington."

A frown grew between Remington's eyes as he watched the older man across from him. "Are you not going to _test_ me?" He hissed. "Really, Samuel Colt, do not be such a fool in these dark times!" He growled out as he pulled a flask from his coat pocket and handed it to the other man.

Samuel's eyes danced slightly as he took the flask, "I am sure they have something to drink here. No need to bring -."

An impatient wave of Remington's hand cut off the older man. "That is holy water. Keep it with you always and use it liberally. You can never be sure who the agent of the devil is without it."

"Thank you, my friend." Samuel looked down at the flask, his fingers tracing its design as the smile left his face.

Another impatient wave was his answer before Remington barked at him again. "Well, are you going to _test_ me? Really, Sam!" frustration filling his voice and face.

"Eli, really is this necessary?" His friend gave him a slow smirk before dropping the flask into his pocket. "Obviously you are not an agent of the devil if you are giving me holy water."

"Now what has happened? I have heard nothing from you these last few months and then suddenly you write me to meet you here, urgently. What is going on?"

Remington gave a furtive look around the tavern, noting the barkeep across the room and two others who should also be enough out of range for them to talk. Leaning forward, he regarded Colt for a moment, "I need you help. We need your help."

"Of course, Eli, You of all people know there is nothing you can not ask of me. Not after all we have been through," Colt looked solemnly to the man across from him as he dropped his voice. "What is it? Are you in trouble?"

Remington shook his head, "no it is not just me. We are all in trouble, Samuel." Eyes flashing with the importance of which he spoke. "I returned from Tennessee a week ago. There are forces at work my friend, dark and dangerous unlike anything we have seen for some time and I fear we are not prepared for what is to come."

Remington shuffled the papers in front of him absently for a moment. "You have heard of the Bell Witch yes." Samuel nodded as Remington looked to him. "Well witch it was not, Sam. Three years ago I went with Smith to investigate it and found it was actually a demon and worse yet on the farm was a door to hell." Remington grimaced with memory as he took a breath and let it go slowly. "Five of us gathered and set a protective circle – a Devil's Trap for it with five holy relics at the points of the trap to lock it in place. Originally we set one of us as a guardian to the relics, Joseph Campbell, however his wife just died and it was too much for him to continue. Franklin Kitteridge has since agreed to be its guardian and has since set up a farm and family nearby to watch over the wards and the relics."

Samuel gasped eyes wide with alarm, "this is why you went back to Tennessee?"

Remington nodded, "we sent it back to hell, Sam, but not before it swore it would return. It said seven years but I have seen and heard things over the last six months that I had to be sure that it was not back. There have been possessions around the area and even into the Carolina's this just should not be happening, Sam. Storms and crop failures in too high a number to be simply bad weather, no this is not natural, Sam. So, I returned to Tennessee to make sure that everything was still in place."

Samuel leaned forward worried and intent, "what did you find, Eli?"

Remington shook his head, "to the eye everything is as it should be. All the relics were still in place and Kitteridge stands guard as he should." Remington gave a weary sigh and ran his hand down his face lost in thought for several moments. "I still feel something is not right I just can not see what it is."

Samuel watched Elias carefully before reaching a hand out to his shoulder and gripping it tightly. "You should come home with me. My sister is visiting and it would make her very happy to fuss over you."

Remington frowned at his friend shaking his head. "Thank you, Samuel, but there is too much to do right now." Leaning forward he tapped the table with long fingers. "The gun, Samuel, you have said it works now yes?" As Samuel nodded a fire seemed to light in Remington's eyes. "I think this is what we need. We need something fast and deadly, these unnatural bastards are simply too quick and strong most of the time for us to get a handle on them. Not everything will sit patiently while we exorcise it back to hell. You know this, you have seen this," he insisted urgently as Colt nodded his head staring off into the distance with the memory.

"You think that a gun will stop them? Even with a rapid repeater, I am not sure it would be enough," Colt trailed off as he looked uncertainly at the hunter across from him. He trusted Remington to know what he was doing, had trusted him with his life before and knew of no one else he would trust as completely then his friend. He just was unsure how a mere gun could stop a demon; werewolves and such of course and that was the reason he had developed this gun in the first place but demons he just was not entirely sure of.

"Not just _a_ gun, Sam, a special gun – one built with all of my knowledge and your talents," Remington whispered as he watched his friend closely. "It would be unstoppable, I just know it."

Colt watched his friend closely as he drifted in thought for several moments. Remington's knowledge was great and he had many books, some even forbidden by the church that had provided a wealth of knowledge to them all. All of this would be of help to Samuel; he could see that as it settled in his mind a near perfect image of their partnership. With a slow nod, he could see where this was going and the possibility of succeeding.

"We will need five in total one for each of those five families that sit along the points of the protection circle I told you of. Each shall have a gun and defend their position against the darkness as it comes. I must leave shortly and cannot stay to help you with this. There has been trouble to the south and I fear for the other families. We cannot lose any without it affecting the protection."

Colt nodded and gave a determined smile as he stood. "God be with you in your journey then," he dropped a hand to his friends shoulder warmly as he moved around the table to leave.

"God protect you as well my friend," Remington patted the resting hand before it dropped and looked up at the older man who was perhaps his only true friend these days. "God protect us all from the darkness that is coming."

* * *

Ok so that brings us to the end of the familiar stuff. After this its all new postings WAHOOOO. Let me know what you think :) Are you still with me? I'd love to hear what you have to say!


	7. Interlude 3: Letters and Journals 1835

Author Note: And now for the new stuff! Yay!!

Note #2: I can not thank enough the lovely and talented Katrina for all her help and support and even hand holding :) She is too lovely for words and I am too lucky to have found her!

**  


* * *

  
SPN: Legacy and Heritage**

**Interlude: Letters and Journal Entries - 1835**

_March 23__rd__ 1835_

_My good friend Eli,_

_I have much news that I hope will find you quickly. First I will be moving once more, I am headed to Ohio this week to live on Ellen's husbands' farm while I work on the revolvers. I have decided to sell my half of the business to Winchester, he has managed more of it this last year then I have and it seems only fair to him. He has offered a good sum for it as well; it should more then bear the costs of creation and assembly of The Five. Father was however most upset with my choice he is of course concerned for my future and as I am unable to tell him more then plan to build a new revolver well it has lead to an impasse for us so for now I am to Henry and Ellie's._

_I can see your frown even now all will be well between us again so you may stop worrying Elias. In the mean time I will have a roof over my head and a safe place to work. I have taken the successful prototype from Baltimore and will be working from that design as it functioned quite well under several circumstances. I have also gathered the majority of my needed supplies – ah Elias I wish that you could have seen the look on Father Patterson's face when I asked for his blessing on the iron and silver. He of course acquiesced to my request but I am sure he is still pondering the need for the blessing on such a large quantity of both, I gave him no answer and simply waited on him to finish before heading home. Of course this is serious business my friend but that does not negate the joy of the simple things in life does it? The man, regardless of his stature, has little even been more than a bother some blowhard trust me in this Eli._

_Speaking of the simple joys of life, Ellie wishes me to thank you for your wedding gift as well. I too thank you my friend as I know the greater meaning behind the charming necklace you sent her. Your continued consideration for our well being touches me deeply Eli._

_Has there been any news of the source behind the problems in Tennessee? Smith has mentioned little in his letters and I worry. I have only received your short responses of late and while I do not wish to intrude when you are busy I can not help but be concerned for you my dear friend. Please give me word of things so that I may keep you and the others in my prayers. Or perhaps make a small detour if I can be of any assistance?_

_I will keep you apprised of the progress and look forward to your letters. God bless you and keep you safe in your travels my friend._

_Sam Colt_

_Soon of Defiance, Ohio_

_****_

* * *

From the Journal of Samuel Colt

April 10th 1835

I have the strangest feeling that things are happening around me that are greater then I can understand. On recommendation from one I trust greatly. I have taken up this journal and I will only hope that it can be of some assistance in ordering my thoughts. If it helps no more then to relieve the pressure of the headaches then perhaps it will have served its purpose.

That I fear is only one of my problems these days. The unrelenting pressure behind my eyes that sleep does nothing to alleviate and often I swear contributes even more to them. The rational mind would say that all that I read and the things that I have seen combine to fill my mind with these horrific images and yet that does not bring me the peace that perhaps it should. They are an unending litany of pain; suffering and evil that I know now exist. That I know now I must protect all I love from ever touching.

I can not bother my friend Elias with these thoughts as he bears enough these days trying to keep the unnatural at bay in one place only to have it spring up in another. When one compares a few nightmares and headaches to his unrelenting march through the states against evil it seems a bit petty. And yet in those hours that I lay trapped in the twilight going over my latest nightmare they are far from trivial. It is only with the light of the sun relieving the shadows that conscious thought returns and with it this endless pounding in my head. I fear madness with this loop of pressure, images and sleeplessness. It drives all that I do and now… now another piece has attached itself to my delusions. Of late has been this sense that I am not alone. It is not a specific presence per say for then I know what I am dealing with and what I can do about it. Rather it is the sense of a protective and reassuring nature at those times I need them most. It could well be another sign of madness I do not know, I only know what it feels like, in a small part of me it scares me and yet to focus on it brings me peace and relief. I can not fathom what is happening to me beyond madness for that is the only logic to it.

My other burden is of a more earthy matter though it is as much apart of my other problem as well. Coming to my sister and brother in law for shelter weighs heavily on my conscience, I know there is no where else I can go for this work that will not bring more questions that I can not answer and yet I worry greatly about the toll it may take on them. My dearest sister and her husband have provided through their gracious provenance a place to live and work away from prying eyes and dangerous questions something for which I can never thank them enough. But the cost of it, something for which they will not tell me, concerns me greatly. There is little more important in life here then the focus of the land and its fields and yet Henry does not ask my assistance and even went so far as to build a workshop for me here. His faith, my sister's faith in my vision, as they know it, is humbling and every day I wake and pray that I will not fail them or their belief in me. I can only hope not to be a burden and that I can quickly finish my mission, for that is what I have come to think of it as. I have assembled all that I need now – the blessed iron, the warding symbols I think most beneficial to our work and the proper woods and herbs. It is up to me now and I find myself praying often for the strength to continue and the relief from the burdens I bear. I can only hope that God deigns to hear me – to find me worthy of an answer to my prayers.

SC

Defiance, Ohio

_****_

* * *

May 1st, 1835

I have found myself walking these days, Ellie bless her, worries too much and I simply can not bear it for too long a stretch. For I can not share my pain nor the darkness that tries to claim me, so my persistent pain drives me out and away from those I love most these days.

There is a small stream that runs along the back of Henry's property and it is comforting to me. I have always found the endless flow of water relaxing and so when I can no longer work before the fires in my workshop I come out to the stream. At first I simply sat watching soothed by the clear coolness and gentle sounds that bubbled from it as it flowed past me. Then a few days back I found myself moving with the water.

I wandered much of the early morning away as I followed the meandering of the water. It soothed me greatly and the incessant pounding behind my eyes too gave me some respite as I walked. It was – peaceful. I was at peace. As the sun rose higher over the trees I knew that I would need to return as I would cause worry with a long disappearance and that is never my intention.

But I have returned to that path over and over these last few days and I find that even my restful mind is now seeking out that place of peace and contentment. I dreamed last night that I was once more on my river path and it felt truly for the moment that I was there. The quiet burble of the water on the rocks and the relief of pressure from my eyes and head filled me with peace. I began to notice though that there was something different. My feet were bare for starters and my clothes were light upon my skin, more as if they were a part of me then something I wore. It was then I noticed a presence of sorts, nothing so specific as to give a name to only the sense of no longer being alone. I could feel it calling to my very essence – my soul. And I was sure that it was trying to tell me of something – something wondrous – that was just beyond my grasp.

As I woke this morning I knew that I must go back and that what lays there will change me. Not in the horrific ways that I have been changed of late but in some way that will guide my purpose, give me hope I pray. Other wise I can find no other explanation than I am headed toward madness. Please let it not be madness. I prepare myself now, to take this journey and pray that it gives me the relief that I so desperately need now for I can do little these days and fear that I will fail us all if I can no get myself back.

God protect me for I fear that madness may take me if I am wrong,

SC

Defiance, Ohio

_****_

* * *

May 5th, 1835

It has been several days now and I find I am still not inclined to write down what has happened. I do so now only because I need a record of this and do so in this code because I fear that I will be deemed truly mad should anyone find and read this. For this is something most fantastical and yet I feel it is more real than any of us can even grasp.

I returned to my path by the stream and while it as still early with little light it seemed to matter not for I could clearly see and was sure of step as I walked. It was just as I cleared the trees that a small grove opened to me and I found myself hesitating on the edge of the tree growth before stepping in. The sense of peace that flowed over me was sudden and complete. I admit looking back now that I have never felt such a thing before and expect that I shall never in my life feel such a thing again. For there was nothing of man's creation in this place it was truly a blessed sanctuary gifted to this Earthly plane.

As I accepted this knowledge – it seemed as though that was the key to opening something for which I cannot adequately find the words to explain. It seemed I was wrapped up in this peace and then led through the contentment by a guardian, a guide, I would suppose who chose to gift me with something yet my awestruck mind could only barely grasp what it was. Simply it was the whole of life opened to me – gifted with great patience and expectance. For in those moments those images I understood at least things, great blessings come with great expectations. When this gift was granted – this fore knowledge I suspect – it was with the hope of accepting my responsibility and role within this existence.

Sadly my mind could only grasp so much before it was overcome. I find that while some things at this moment can be as clear as the reflection in a hand mirror others slip away through a hazy fog. I know in my heart that I saw all – as our creator too has seen both forward and backward – and it has changed me deeply. I know a great darkness is coming to roll across the land burning and scarring all in its path – this I see so clearly even now that I shiver to my soul with its memory.

There are though points in the dark – brilliant spots that seek to beat back the darkness and it is here that my guide tried to direct me. To show me the hope and inspire me to beat back my despair – for the despair does so try to reach for me when I dwell too much on it. Those bright specks though are some of the elusive grains of my memory though.

The other sharply clear memory though is one I find myself focusing on repeatedly the one which has driven me to my journal to keep a record of. Even though this memory too raises despair I find it drives me, fuels my need to fight and suspect it shall always do so. Fire marks the landscape and dark shapes leap forward through the flames – escape imminent. But in this moment shouts and booms fill the air driving the shadows back into a fiery pit.

Drawing back I see the White Holly and Elder trees lining the landscape standing sentry against the dark. I could also see a pattern to their vigil stance, one that I have seen in a book that Elias had sent to me, one that has called me since I first laid eyes on it. I also saw what I can only think of as a web of light splintering out and away from the ring. The lifeblood of the sentries flowing out of the web a strong throbbing pulse that flowed out into the darkness. The proud trees filled me with a sense of strength, determination and purpose. I could see that their battle – though unending – was the last bastion against the dark. It was the duty and necessity that kept them strong and vigilant and now it was to be my life, my calling.

And then I awoke. I am sure there was more as sure as I am that the darkness is coming. Unfortunately I have no memory of what is to come now only that is nearly upon us.

As I opened my eyes to my newly changed life I found myself upon my back in the grove looking up into the heavens blue and clear in the afternoon sun. That too was a clue as I had entered with the sun and now it was nearly to the close of its day. So many thoughts passed through my mind in those minutes, so many trivial things that now I find myself a shade embarrassed at them. But with their passing I felt the clearing of my mind the focus of my purpose and the renewed drive flow through me. I knew what I must do and even more so I knew exactly how to do it. Standing I made my way home and I have barely stopped that goal since I did. I brought my journal into the workshop this morning because it is only by my sister's insistent urgings that I pause the briefest of moments to care for myself. So now as I have a moment between tasks I write this – God has spoken to me and I will answer his call to arms.

SC

Defiance, OH

_****_

* * *

_July 23__rd__, 1835_

_Elias,_

_I have heard from Smith that you have been to Texas several months past? I am sending this note to him in the hopes of it finding you quickly. Though I must ask what would drive you to this battle my friend? Not that you would not wish to lend any who needed it the help but this seems, well rather mundane for you no offense. I hope that it will not hold you long though, I feel you are needed here Eli._

_The Five are complete Elias. I just this last night finished the last details on them and now look forward to a bit of rest I must tell you. I have felt as one driven and now that I have completed my task I am one who is unsure. Not of the guns for in my heart I know with no doubt they are what we have needed and waited for. It is something else my friend and to say here is to invite madness I believe. Instead I beg of you to please come as soon as you can, to see the guns and to help clear my thoughts._

_I look forward to a response or your presence here at the farm._

_Samuel Colt_

_Defiance, Ohio_

* * *

And now you've had a peek inside the mind of Samuel Colt. What do you think? Is he mad? Too much time in small places with hot furnaces? Or ... is something else at work? Hopefully you'll tune in again to find out. Because of my friends the fun is just beginning. (i know it was a rough and slow start the first few chapters but i promise the action it is a comin'!)


	8. Chpt 3B: Hells Borders

**A/N: **As always much love and gratitude to Katrina for her amazing work with this and for polishing this into something more then just my mad ramblings :)

* * *

**SPN: Legacy and Heritage**

**Chpt. 3B: Hell's Border**

Ohio - September 1835

The sound of hoof beats carried on the air in the dry heat of the summer afternoon. As the rider entered the gravel driveway of the small farm it drew quickly to a stop and its rider dropped heavily to the ground.

"Samuel!" Elias Remington called out across the bone dry front lawn. "Samuel, are you there? I come with news."

Colt stepped on to the wide wooden front porch, shading his eyes against the midday sun. "Elias! It has been some time since I saw you last, my friend."

Colt watched as he approached the door slapping his travel stained overcoat leaving clumps and clouds of dirt in his wake. "Sam." He stopped at the base of the front steps and looked closely at his old friend. "Do you have the wards that I sent you?"

Colt gave a quick nod and stretched a hand out in welcome to Remington clasping it tightly in greeting. "Come in, I have your letters in my study." Samuel held an arm out to the open doorway of the farm house.

Remington stepped through the doorway and moved quickly down the dimly lit hallway leaving dusty footprints and more dried dirt clods in his wake. "How fare your sister and brother-in-law? I do not see them," Remington asked quietly as he entered the study.

"They are away at a church social. They will return later," Colt answered as he followed close behind Remington into the study.

After a long pause, Remington looked to Colt, his face unreadable in the afternoon dimness. "I have ridden hard these last few days to reach you. Kitteridge has been killed by one of the demons followers. It is only by the grace of God that I managed not to perish as well."

With those words Remington dropped into a chair in front of Colt's wide oak desk and looked up at the ceiling smiling grimly at the intricate design painted there. "I see you have heeded my advice."

Colt nodded as he slipped into the chair behind the desk, casually reaching into an open drawer as he did. With no more then a flick of his wrist he sent a light smattering of liquid drops at the man across from him. "_In filiolus nomen EGO subigo thee."__(1)_

Remington stared back at him a long moment before nodding his approval with another grim smile. Colt relaxed back into his seat and returned the smile, "I had to be sure."

Remington only nodded again, his acceptance obvious as he reached into his coat and pulled out a slim book and several sheaves of paper. "You should ward the house as well, for things are only going to get worse, my friend." Dropping the papers on the desk he opened the book passing it to Colt. "I have found these wards recently as well, take them and use them please."

"What has happened, Elias?"

"I have been following a trail of possessions through two states, Samuel, it is terrible," Elias quietly spoke as he watched Samuel trace a finger over the worn leather of the book cover with his finger. "It has sent its followers to release it, I know it."

Colt stopped all movement and stared at Remington. "What happened to Kitteridge?"

"Murdered by one possessed," Elias' choked voice shuddered with the horror of his memories as he shook his head slowly. "All of them, Sam, down to the babe in it is cradle."

Samuel quietly cursed as he watched his friend silently battle with his memories. The time apart showed greatly on the younger man, once again it seemed as though he had aged a decade ahead of the twenty year old man that he was. Unable to do more then provide quiet comfort, Samuel waited and watched. Finally, unable to take the silent pain, Samuel broke the silence. "Did you receive my letter then? Is that why you came?"

"The last letter I received told me you were moving here to your brother-in-laws farm to begin work on the revolvers." Remington looked up with hopeful eyes. "I have been moving too much for reliable letters I am sorry, Samuel."

"Ah, well then, I can at least give you some good news." Samuel stood and walked across the room to a tall wooden cabinet that lined the wall. Unlocking one of the doors he reached in and retrieved a box from the shelf. Turning carefully back to Remington, he handed a dark wooden box to him. "There are five as you asked, one for each of the families, this one is yours."

Samuel watched as Remington took the box from him with a frown, his long tanned finger tracing across the deeply etched pentagram once before he opened the lid. "With Kitteridge dead," Remington murmured pausing a moment his breath catching tight with those words, "we will have to find a replacement for him. There must be one for each point if there is to be balance and strong protection."

Remington let out a long, slow breath as he gazed at the beautiful weapon that lay nestled in velvet inside its case. "It is amazing, Sam." As his hand ghosted down the barrel of the gun with reverence he whispered, "I can feel its power."

"There are thirteen bullets for each; they are special – blessed silver with the hollow tips filled with White Holly, Elder wood, Rue, and Angelica Root," Colt answered as he stared over Remington's shoulder at his creation. "The handle is White Holly as well." He watched as Remington's fingers caressed the handle and traced the pentagram placed there as well.(2)

"Non timebo mola," Remington breathed out as his fingers traced down the barrel.(3)

"I will fear no evil. I thought that perhaps including a bit of God's blessing upon it could not hurt." Samuel gave a small shrug at the impressed look his friend shot him. "Eli, I truly believe these will work, they will give us that advantage that we so desperately need." Resting his hand on his friends shoulder they shared a determined glance before they both returned to the marvel resting quietly, for the moment, in their hands. A low rumble of thunder gathered unnoticed in the distance as the afternoon light dimmed in the study.

"Samuel!" A female cry pierced the quiet and both men looked toward the hallway in surprise. "Samuel, come quickly something is wrong," Ellie's voice called to her brother.

As the men left the study a loud boom of thunder sounded across the plains and rumbled through the farm house. Remington grabbed his friends' arm to stop him. "No, Sam, wait!"

Samuel looked from the hand gripping his arm tightly up to his friends face. "Elias, let go. I am needed outside." Another rumble shook the small farm house and the pelting sound of rain on the roof suddenly filled the air.

"Samuel!" his sister cried again from the front of the house. "Help me, Samuel!"

"No, Sam, something is not right." Remington turned wide eyes toward the door then shoved his friend away before he could move toward the front door. He turned quickly back into the study, grabbed the gun and quickly loaded it.

Samuel watched surprised as Remington ran toward the front door and disappeared into the front yard. "Elias, wait!" he called out as he moved to follow the other man.

The sky was black as it rained hail down on Samuel causing him to slip down the steps as he ran out from under the roofs protection onto the front porch. Remington stood on the gravel driveway, arm outstretched with the new gun pointed, not at his sister, but his brother-in-law. "Henry?" Samuel's eyes swung wildly around the front yard trying to find his sister and the reason she had called for his help. It was a moment, though, before Colt sorted out the tableau before him and finally managed to ask in confusion, "Where is Ellie?"

Henry slowly straightened from his slouch against the carriage side and looked toward Colt, an unfamiliar smile on his face. When their eyes met, Samuel gave a horrified gasp as Henry's eye flipped black as the darkest night and an unearthly cold laugh filled the air around them.

"Samuel Colt," 'Henry' drawled around the wicked laugh. "What a pleasure to finally meet you and I find you here with Elias Remington. Oh, the fortunate one I am, two birds, one stone and all that.""

"Enough, be quiet demon," Elias growled out. Samuel could barely make out his muttered prayers that apparently were holding the demon in place as much as could be without the aid of a physical trap.

"Do you not want to know who I am, Elias? I know you. I know you so very well," the demon taunted.

"I do not care what you think you know," Elias answered evenly despite the strain that was beginning to show on his face. "Samuel, go back in the house."

"But, Elias," the demon purred as he turned his attention back. "I have traveled so far and waited so long - to see you both."

"Then it will be for nothing as you will be returning to hell in no time." Remington's eyes never left the demon as he cocked the gun before calling over his shoulder, "Samuel, please go back in the house."

Samuel stumbled forward a step as he realized suddenly why Remington was waiting for him to leave. "Elias," he took another step toward his friend as he looked toward Henry. "He is my brother-in-law, Ellie's husband," the horror was clear in his voice as the cold rain poured down from the sky above.

"I am most sorry, Samuel," Remington calmly replied. "However, there is little left of the man you knew now, if he is even alive still." The regret and determination rang clearly in Remington's voice as he stared at the demon before them. "Please, Samuel, go back inside."

A laugh more chilling then the air around them rang out then. "Oh, he is most definitely still alive in here." The demon smirked as he looked between the two men. Its eyes narrowed suddenly as the demon saw something though in Remington's face, it clicked Henry's hand causing the gun to fly out of Remington's hand toward the porch before freezing him to the spot.

Samuel watched as the demon turned its attention fully toward him then – a second flick of its wrist freezing him in place in that moment. "Your brother-in-law," the demon began to slowly pace toward him as it spoke, "is in here. Trapped in great pain and despair I can assure you, fully aware of everything that is going on." A purely evil smile transformed Henry's face so completely it was unrecognizable as it spoke. "He blames you for all this by the way." The demon stopped, now only steps from Samuel as it stared out of Henry's eyes at him.

"Oh, it is all so very close to being unbearable." A dark laugh erupted from the demon and it settled heavily in Colt's belly as he stared in horror. "Soon, so soon the wait will be over," the demon nearly sang as it studied Colt in the dim light of the downpour. "You see once I am finished here with you, Samuel Colt, I shall finally get to play with your friend there. And I, we, have all waited so very long to get ourselves into him, so very long Samuel Colt."

"Do not listen, Samuel," Remington managed to call out finally as he struggled against the invisible bonds that held them both.

"What?" Samuel pushed the sound past the lump of horror in his throat. "What are you talking about?"

"No, Sam! Do not listen," Remington called trying to turn toward Colt. "Demon's do no more than lie, Samuel!"

"Oh?" the demon smirked looking over his shoulder for a long moment, his face hidden from Samuel in the rain and dim light of the storm. He watched the demon give a slight shudder and for a moment Samuel felt the bonds around him begin to loosen before the demon flicked his hand out toward Remington, sending him flying toward the porch and through its railings with a pained grunt. "Much better, now we can have a private talk." The demon looked back to Samuel with a satisfied smirk. "Ah, Samuel, you are a smart man, tell me do you really think we only lie?"

Samuel stared horrified at his friend who lay as through dead among the splintered wood of the railing. Finally dragging his eyes back to possessed man he glared at the demon. "I think you will say whatever you think will cause the most pain and trouble. Lies or truth – though it will not be a whole truth I am sure."

A mocking laugh filled the air as the demon slowly reached toward Samuel. "Oh you do not disappoint me at all, Samuel Colt. It almost seems a shame to destroy you. And yet the fun I will have with Elias as I use your face to break him in his last moments – it is too sweet for words.

Samuel tried his best to straighten as the invisible grip tightened around him. "If this is your plan," Samuel growled with as much disdain as he could manage. "I think it a sad and useless thing. Really I am disappointed in _you_ and," he looked at the demon in front of him, "_your_ kind."

The demon snarled as he slapped Samuel harshly across the face. "You will show me respect pathetic human!" the demon spat out as he stepped back and looked Samuel up and down with disgust. "So lost in your petty lives you think nothing can be as grand as you? My master has moved your kind like pieces upon a chess board all these long days and you have no idea. Finally everything is in place and things are as they were meant to be. You will soon kneel before us human as you were always meant to!" The spit nearly flew from its mouth as he finished his speech.

Colt looked on calmly as the demon settled before him, the shine of a knife flashing out of the corner of his eye. Before anything else could happen though, Henry gave a strangled groan as a bullet smashed through the back of his skull and came out through the front of his jaw. The gun report echoed through the rain soaked yard with a startling bang. Colt's eyes followed the body as it slumped to the ground and shuddered twice as a web of light chased across it in flashes.

"I am sorry, Sam." Remington's voice drew Colt's eyes back up to the porch. Standing now with the new gun still smoking in his hand, Remington looked up from the deceased man with pain clouded eyes at his friend.

"The demon is dead?" Colt managed as he looked once more toward the body of his brother-in-law sprawled on the muddy ground.

"I believe so."

Colt's head came up sharply at that. "You think so? Lord have mercy, Eli! My brother-in-law is dead, by _our_ hand and you are not sure the demon is dead?"

Elias wavered slightly reaching for the rail that remained for support. "It did not react as anything I have seen before, Samuel. Usually it pours from its host, killing it then I might add, and moves on. That is all I can say, Samuel." Wavering once more, Elias attempted to move toward Samuel but his legs gave way sending him crashing to the porch.

"Eli!" Samuel cried finally shaking himself into motion. Running for the porch he cleared the steps quickly and dropped down next to his friend who lay on his side, one arm stretched out under his head. Samuel turned him more to his stomach and gave a groan at the blood pouring from his back.

"Damn it, Elias! Why can you not just say you are injured," Samuel grunted as he adjusted the heavy limbs so that he could get a grip on him and drag his friend into the house.

With only a bit of difficulty Samuel managed to get the lanky man into the house and the back bedroom. Settling him onto the bed, he quickly looked over the other mans wounds. Swelling and bruising was already appearing across the lower back where he had taken the brunt of the impact of the porch railing. After cleaning the wound, Samuel bound it and quickly set about stitching up the nasty cut across the left shoulder that was also bleeding greatly. With this tended to, Samuel knew there was nothing more than waiting to be done for Elias. With a great sigh Colt stood and prepared to deal with his brother-in-laws body.

_**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**_

**Section Notes:**

(1) In Gods name I compel thee

(2) The regular bullets are consecrated iron with Verivert oil and angelica root. Silver bullets with Rue for werewolves. As a note I just always envisioned Colt with an armory of experimental bullets and weapons with different combos of herbs and metals. It just never really sat right with me that there would be only 12 bullets for the Colt. I mean really? That's all the evil they thought was out there? I find that hard to accept.

(3) Psalm 12


End file.
